Indiaball
Indiaball |government = Federal Republic |type = Indic |language = Hindi English Other Indian languages |capital = New Delhiball |religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Jainism |founded = 1947 |intospace = Yes. He is even planning to make colonial empire. The largest one in the universe. |personality = Friendly, Powerful |friends = Russiaball Israelcube UKball Malaysiaball Brazilball Trinidad and Tobagoball UAEball Indonesiaball Japanball Iranball Canadaball NepalRawr Bhutanball Bangladeshball South Africaball Afghanistanball Tajikistanball |enemies = Pakistanball Cow eater Somaliaball ISISball disgrace Flag Stealer |affiliation = BRICSbrick UNball Commonwealthball SAARCball |onlypredecessor = British Rajball |predicon = British Raj |image = 11010619 979614238717838 5592672150556764188 n.jpg |caption =Gib independence or i will starve myself in public... wait, that worked? |likes =Cows, Kashmir, Nukes, Hinduism, Yoga, Tea, trading, Satellites, tourism, going to mars, Automobile industry, computers, tech support scamming|hates = Pakistan,Net Neutrality, pollution, corruption, poverty, and anyone who eats meat. |nativename = भारत गणराज्य|food = A huge variety of food, BUT NO COWS ARE TO BE OF FOOD HERE|bork = dadhak dadhak, tunak tunak|reality = ���� Republic of India ����|predecessor = ← British Rajball|status = |notes = }} Indiaball is a South Asian country, the 7th largest in the world by area and the largest democracy on Earthball. It is the fastest growing major economy. It has the 4th strongest army in the world and it the third largest GDP/PPP. However. it has problems like poverty and corruption, along with high crime rates. The country is a member of SCO, SAARC, and of the BRICSbricks. It is a dominant player in Asia and the boss of South Asia. He has a majority Hindu population but tolerates all religions. He has kebab minority, mostly in northern parts, but hates it's kebab brother Pakistanball. Indiaball has never invaded any of his neighbours but he has been attacked by Chinaball and Pakistanball multiple times. After the Sino-Indian war, he rapidly expanded his military to be able to face the threat of Chinaball History Ancient Indiaball's ancestry comes from the Indus valley and cognate Indic civilization. The archeological sites have inscription of the Rig Veda, dating to at least 3500 BC, which clearly shows that Hinduball was the religion. Much of the IVC remains a mystery, because Indus script has not yet been deciphered (and probably never will be). The decline of the IVC is a subject to debate. Some Archeologists suggest that the river saraswati dried/shifted resulting many of the cities being abandoned, while some suggested that the trade with Mesopotamia stopped due to some reason. According to some other archeologists, the ruins of Harrapa, Mohan-Jo-Daro, Rakhigarhi (probably the capital) appear to have been annihilated in a single day, because the skeleton discovered suggest that the people were carrying out the daily activities when something killed them all in a single instant, which sounds like 6balls were involved. All Indic civilizations had well developed drainage systems and knew basic metal working. Their city planning were better compared to that of other ancient civilisations. Mauryan Empire The Mauryaball was the first major empire on India's clay. The empire was known for its gigantic army of 10K war elephants and for its wealth. Under Ashoka's rule, the empire stretched from most of Indian subcontinent to Indochina, Afghanistan and Tibet. Classical Period After death of Mauryaball other empires took power and made their own contribution to shape Indiaclay. The Gupta Empire - (4th–6th century) is regarded as the "Golden Age" of Hinduism, although a host of kingdoms ruled over Indiaclay in these centuries. Also, the Sangam literature flourished from the 3rd century BCE to the 3rd century CE in southern Indiaclay . During this period, the economy is estimated to have been the largest in the world, having between one-third and one-quarter of the world's wealth, from 1 CE to 1000 CE. The Shunga Empire - was the ancient Indian dynasty from Magadha that controlled vast areas of the Indian subcontinent from around 187 to 78 BCE. The dynasty was established by Pushyamitra Shunga, after the fall of the Maurya Empire. It's capital was Pataliputra, but later emperors such as Bhagabhadra also held court at Besnagar, modern Vidisha in Eastern Malwa. Pushyamitra Shunga ruled for 36 years and was succeeded by his son Agnimitra. There were ten Shunga rulers. The empire is noted for it's numerous wars with both foreign and indigenous powers. They fought battles with the Kalingas, Satavahanas, the Indo-Greeks, and possibly the Panchalas and Mitras. Art, education, philosophy, and other forms of learning flowered during this period including small terracotta images, larger stone sculptures, and architectural monuments such as the Stupa at Bharhut, and the renowned Great Stupa at Sanchi. The Shunga rulers helped to establish the tradition of royal sponsorship of learning and art. The script used by the empire was a variant of Brahmi and was used to write the Sanskrit language. The Shunga Empire played an imperative role in patronising Indian culture at a time when some of the most important developments in Hindu thought were taking place. This helped the empire flourish and gain power. The most significant event between the 7th and 11th century was the Tripartite struggle centred on Kannauj that lasted for more than two centuries between the Pala Empire, Rashtrakuta Empire, and Gurjara Pratihara Empire. Southern India saw the rise of multiple imperial powers from the middle of the fifth century, most notable being the Chalukya, Chola, Pallav, Chera, Pandyan, and Western Chalukya Empires. The Chola dynasty conquered southern India and successfully invaded parts of Southeast Asia, Sri Lanka, Maldives and Bengal in the 11th century. The early medieval period Indian mathematics influenced the development of mathematics and astronomy in the Arab world and the Hindu numerals were introduced. Muslim rule started in parts of north India in the 13th century when the Delhi Sultanate was founded in 1206 CE by Central Asian Turks; though earlier Kebab conquests made limited inroads into modern Afghanistan and Pakistan as early as the 8th century. The Delhi Sultanate ruled the major part of northern India in the early 14th century, but declined in the late 14th century. During this period, continued Hindu resistance led to the emergence of several powerful Hindu states, notably Vijayanagara, Gajapati, Ahom, as well as Rajput states, such as Mewar. The 15th century saw the advent of Sikhism. The early modern period began in the 16th century, when the Mughal Empire conquered most of the Indian subcontinent. The Mughal Empire suffered a gradual decline in the early 18th century, which provided opportunities for the Maratha Empire, Sikh Empire and Mysore Kingdom to exercise control over large areas of the subcontinent. During the post-medieval era, powers from Europe came as traders but started the divide and rule strategy to defeat the powerful princely states and slowly started to conquer these lands, creating colonial subjects. The biggest one was the British Rajball which later annexed the other ones. This put the sub-continent part of the global conflicts between colonial powers, first, and the Great Wars, later. Struggle for Independence An abusive parent After nearly 110 years, the Brits had proven to be a really irresponsible and abusive parent. Indian farmers were forced to grow indigo on their land, which was really harmful for the soil, and were paid very little for the produce. The taxes charged by the British were of disproportionate amount and were used to support the economy of the British Empire instead of public welfare. '1857' The Indian Rebellion of 1857 was a major, but ultimately unsuccessful, uprising in India in 1857–58 against the rule of the British East India Company, which functioned as a sovereign power on behalf of the British Crown. The rebellion began on 10 May 1857 in the form of a mutiny of sepoys of the Company's army in the garrison town of Meerut, 40 miles northeast of Delhi (now Old Delhi). It then erupted into other mutinies and civilian rebellions chiefly in the upper Gangetic plain and central India,though incidents of revolt also occurred farther north and east. The British were initially caught off-guard and were thus slow to react, but eventually responded with force. The lack of effective organisation among the rebels, coupled with the military superiority of the British, brought a rapid end to the rebellion. The British fought the main army of the rebels near Delhi, and after prolonged fighting and a siege, defeated them and retook the city on 20 September 1857. Subsequently, revolts in other centres were also crushed. The last significant battle was fought in Gwalior on 17 June 1858, during which Rani Lakshmibai was killed. Sporadic fighting and guerrilla warfare, led by Tatya Tope, continued until spring 1859, but most of the rebels were eventually subdued. Under the Government of India Act 1858, the Company was deprived of its involvement in ruling India, with its territory being transferred to the direct authority of the British government. At the apex of the new system was a Cabinet minister, the Secretary of State for India, who was to be formally advised by a statutory council; the Governor-General of India (Viceroy) was made responsible to him, while he in turn was responsible to the government. In a royal proclamation made to the people of India, Queen Victoria promised equal opportunity of public service under British law, and also pledged to respect the rights of the native princes, which she never fulfilled. The British stopped the policy of seizing land from the princes, decreed religious tolerance and began to admit Indians into the civil service (but mainly as subordinates). However, they also increased the number of British soldiers in relation to native Indian ones, and only allowed British soldiers to handle artillery. Bahadur Shah was exiled to Rangoon, Burma, where he died in 1862. In 1876, in a controversial move Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli acceded to the Queen's request and passed legislation to give Queen Victoria the additional title of Empress of India. Liberals in Britain objected that the title was foreign to British traditions. Entry of M.K Gandhi In 1947, finally, after centuries of foreign rule, the British Rajball became independent from its overlord, the UKball. However, the religious differences between Muslims and Hindus led the country to split into Pakistanball and Indiaball. War of 1947 On 22 October 1947, Pakistanball's Pashtun tribal militias crossed the border of the state. These local tribal militias and irregular Pakistan forces moved to take Srinagar, but on reaching Baramulla, they took to plunder and stalled. Hari Singh, the ruler of Kashmirball made a plea to India for assistance, and help was offered, but it was subject to his signing an Instrument of Accession to Indiaball. The war was initially fought by the Jammu and Kashmir State Forces and by tribal militias from the Frontier Tribal Areas adjoining the North-West Frontier Province. Following the accession of the state to India on 26 October 1947, Indian troops were air-lifted to Srinagar, the state capital. The British commanding officers initially refused the entry of Pakistan troops into the conflict, citing the accession of the state to India. The fronts solidified gradually along what came to be known as the Line of Control. A formal cease-fire was declared at 23:59 on the night of 31 December 1948. 61 Goa liberation The Goa liberation movement was a movement in which Indiaball took back Goaball from Portugalball. The movement built on the small scale revolts and uprisings of the 19th century, and grew powerful during the period 1940-1961. The movement was conducted both inside and outside Goa, and was characterized by a range of tactics including nonviolent demonstrations, revolutionary methods and diplomatic efforts. However, Portuguese control of its Indian colonies ended only when Indiaball took back Goaball in 1961 and incorporated the clay into the Indian Union. Lasting just 13 days, it is one of the shortest wars in history. This is one of the time when USAball was directly hostile towards Indiaball. USAball was in support of Pakistan because of a pig called Nixon who made a proposal to UNball to stop Indiaball's anschluss of Goa clay, but the decision was vetoed by Sovietball and USAball with UKball was about to launch an attack at Indiaball with a carrier fleet but again, Sovietball send his nuclear submarine to threaten the attackers. This ensured Indiaball's anschluss of Goaball. War of 1962 This was a war between Chinaball and Indiaball that occurred in 1962. A disputed Himalayan border was the main pretext for war, but other issues played a role. There had been a series of violent border incidents after the 1959 Tibetball uprising, when India had granted asylum to the Dalai Lama. India initiated a Forward Policy in which it placed outposts along the border, including several north of the McMahon Line, the eastern portion of a Line of Actual Control proclaimed by Chinese Premier Zhou Enlai in 1959. Unable to reach political accommodation on disputed territory along the 3,225-kilometre-long Himalayan border, the Chinese launched simultaneous offensives in Ladakh and across the McMahon Line on 20 October 1962. Chinese troops advanced over Indian forces in both theatres, capturing Rezang la in Chushul in the western theatre, as well as Tawang in the eastern theatre. The war ended when China declared a ceasefire on 20 November 1962, and simultaneously announced its withdrawal from one of the two disputed areas. Indian posts and patrols were removed from Aksai Chin, which came under direct Chinese control after the end of the conflict. War of 1965 The conflict began following Pakistanball's Operation Gibraltar, which was designed to infiltrate forces into Jammu and Kashmir clay to precipitate an insurgency against Indian rule. India retaliated by launching a full-scale military attack on West Pakistan. The seventeen-day war caused thousands of casualties on both sides and witnessed the largest engagement of armored vehicles and the largest tank battle since World War II. Hostilities between the two countryballs ended after a UNball mandated ceasefire was declared following diplomatic intervention by the Soviet Union ball and the Americaball}, and the subsequent issuance of the Tashkent Declaration. Much of the war was fought by the countries' land forces in Kashmirball's clay and along the border between India and Pakistan. Both countries returned each other occupied territories after the end of war. Nathu La and Cho La incidents The Nathu La and Cho La incidents, (11–14 September 1967 and 1 October 1967 respectively) were a series of military clashes between Indiaball and Chinaball alongside the border of Himalayan Kingdom of Sikkim, then an Indian protectorate. The clashes started on 11 September 1967, when People's Liberation Army launched an attack on Indian posts at Nathu La, which lasted till 15 September 1967. In October 1967, another dual took place at Cho La and ended on the same day. According to an independent source, the end of the conflict resulted in the defeat of Chinese military in the hands of Indian forces. Many PLA fortifications at Nathu La were said to be destroyed. In the two incidents, significant number of casualties occurred on both sides, of which different figures were reported by both parties. Bangladesh Liberation The Indo-Pakistan War of 1971 was a military confrontation between Indiaball and Pakistan that occurred during the events in the liberation war in East Pakistan, from 3 December 1971 to the Fall of Dhaka on 16 December 1971. Indiaball started the proxy war against Pakistaball by supporting Bangladeshball separatist and even establishing their training centres and HQ on their clay. Bangladeshball separatist engaged in a bloody conflict with Pakistanball. This move by Indiaball compelled Pakistanball to launch preemptive aerial strikes on 11 Indian air stations which led to the commencement of hostilities with Pakistan and Indian entry into the war of independence in East Pakistan on the side of Bengali nationalist forces. Even though Indiaball believes that USAball was on Pakistanball side but the reality is that USAball had imposed arms embargo on Pakistanball prior to the start of war. Hence Pakistanball was never able to recover its losses from previous war. Anschluss of Siachen sometimes referred to as the Siachen War, is a military conflict between Indiaball and Pakistanball over the disputed Siachen Glacier region in Kashmir. A cease-fire went into effect in 2003. The contentious area is about 2,300 km2 to nearly 2,600 km2 of territory. The conflict began in 1984 with India's successful Operation Meghdoot during which it gained control over all of the Siachen Glacier (unoccupied and undemarcated area). India has established control over all of the 70 kilometers long Siachen Glacier and all of its tributary glaciers, as well as the three main passes of the Saltoro Ridge immediately west of the glacier—Sia La, Bilafond La, and Gyong La. Pakistan controls the glacial valleys immediately west of the Saltoro Ridge. According to TIME magazine, India gained more than 3,000 km2 of territory because of its military operations in Siachen. Kargil The Kargil War was an armed conflict between Indiaball and Pakistanball that took place between May and July 1999 in the Kargil district of Kashmir and elsewhere along the Line of Control (LOC). In India, the conflict is also referred to as Operation Vijay, which was the name of the Indian operation to clear the Kargil sector. The cause of the war was the infiltration of Pakistani soldiers and Kashmiri militants into positions on the Indian side of the LOC, which serves as the de facto border between Indian and Pakistani clay. During the initial stages of the war, Pakistan blamed the fighting entirely on independent Kashmiri insurgents, but documents left behind by casualties and later statements by Pakistan's Prime Minister and Chief of Army Staff proved the involvement of Pakistani paramilitary forces led by General Ashraf Rashid. The Indian Army, later supported by the Indian Air Force, recaptured all of the lost positions on the Indian side of the LOC infiltrated by the Pakistani troops and militants. Facing international diplomatic opposition, the Pakistani forces withdrew from the remaining Indian positions along the LOC. Result: Indiaball took back clay. Today, this country is fast growing. It has border conflicts due to the Jammu and Kashmirball, claimed by Indiaball, Pakistanball and Chinaball. Personality Indiaball is friendly with almost every countryball on the globe but hates Pakistanball and Chinaball because of Kashmirball dispute. He is a regional power and world's fourth strongest country. He used to give donations to Bangladeshball. Now he gives it to Nepalrawr, Maldivesball and also sometimes military support in his free time. He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the north-east. But most of the time, he is happy that he is able into space, has nukes and a huge military and the fastest growing major economy in the world. He is best at cricket, hockey, and tech support. Relationships Friends Friends with most countryballs, but the more important ones are: * Russiaball - Gibs tons of weapons. Fellow BRICS member. Can into removing kebab. Will help your economy and buy more weapons. DEFEND VODKA! * Sovietball - Come back plox. Best friend. Helped defend from Capitalists. * UKball - Tyrannical adoptive father. How dare you kill my people!? Never forget Jalliawala Bagh! Gib Koh-i-noor back! But I've moved on since yuo support me for permanent UNSC seat. He has lots of Indiaballs in his clay. Will Colonize you and your war loving son from inside! * Afghanistanball - My Hitman Old friend who got raped by USAball. I gib lots of aid, dams, helicopters and train his soldiers so that he can stab paki if needed as a sign of goodwill. A dam is named after our friendship. Colonized * Japanball - The best and most kawaii of countryballs. Gibs bullet trains and tech. Security pact, so DEFEND ANIME! * Germanyball - My BMW, Mercedes, Audi, Porsche and most importantly Volkswagen supplier. Swastikas are not evil you FREAK. * Armeniaball - Hates Pakistan for not recognizing him. Anyone who hates Pakistan is my friend. * Malaysiaball You are kebab and also friend with that stupid Filthy Urdu kebab, but you have my majority in your clay and also we both like Armeniaball, also we both also using Armenia name on places. * Israelcube - Gibs weapon technology. We will remove evil kebab together Pakistan. Many Jewish-Indiaballs are Israeli citizens. * Iranball - Good friend but homie, stop supporting Pakistan. Kashmir is rightful Indian clay. And will it kill you if stop threatening Israel? Please return the money of peacock throne that you stole * NepalRawr - Hindu like I am. But he can be savage at times. He's cool unless you piss him off, which is when he takes out that khurki and cuts you open. My 30th state! * Bhutanball- Happy monk brother. Doesn't give a fuck about the world. But that commie wants his clay! Don't mess with the Thunder Dragon Nation! Will gib him missiles. Colonized! * Indonesiaball - We are old friend since ancient times. He has been mentioned as 'Yawádweep in the Rāmayan. In 1950s, He gib me tones of rice when i suffered great starving. Then i gib him tones of clothes and support at any political problem. But remove Kebab! Bring back Hinduball! * Iraqball - Good friend. I like some of his food he likes mine. Complicated * USAball - Bittersweet relationship. Sometimes he says he's my friend, but gibs weapons and monies to that paki scumbag. And sometimes he is a clear Asshole and threatens to invade me. Lot of Indians in his clay as engineers and scientists. Now supporting me against Paki scum? Will take away all your american jobs and colonize yuo!, also thanks Trump for cutting USA aid to annoying Paki * Myanmarball - Stop sending your stupid Rohingya into my clay! Damn! Now I know how euroguys feels. * Sri Lankaball : My 31st state! Stop getting so cozy with Chinko! Or suffer a military coup * Palestineball - This one is like a Levant version of Kashmir. A bloody kebab, he is. Still I provide him aid for humanitarian reasons. But I should reconsider * Sentineleseball - When you think North Korea is crazy.... I'll just leave yuo people on your tiny island. Enemies * Pakistanball - A self righteous terrorist kebab with nukes. He thinks he can remove me. * Chinaball - Fake Commie! How dare you support Pakistan?! 1962 worst year of life. 1974, best year! Remember Doklam! * Nigerball - Nigga stole ma flag. * Somaliaball - Bloody Pirate! * Talibanball - He thinks he can remove Hinduball from my clay and impose Sharia law. Lol! Remove kebab. Family/Ancestory *Indus Valleyball - Great ancestor who was one of the cradles of civilization. He was removed by aliens, probably. * Mauryaball - He united all of Indiaclay and removed greeko-persia. * Guptaball - Golden Age. He had 40% of the world's GDP. * Mongol Empireball - Ancestor. He failed to raid me. Thank god! But his descendants did. * Timuridball - Ancestor. He raided me, but I helped him * Mughal Empireball - Brought multicultural development but oppressed Hinduismballs. * British Rajball - My old self when I was colonized by UK. * UKball - Father ** Englandball - 1/4th his father ** Scotlandball - 1/4th his father ** Walesball - 1/4th his father ** Northern Irelandball - Uncle * Australiaball - Brother ** New South Walesball - Nephew ** Queenslandball - Nephew ** South Australiaball - Nephew ** Tasmaniaball - Nephew ** Victoriaball - Nephew ** Western Australiaball - Nephew * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Nephew * New Zealandball - Brother * Cook Islandsball - Nephew * Niueball - Nephew * Tokelauball - Nephew * Barbadosball - Adoptive Brother * Belizeball - Adoptive Brother * Beninball - Adoptive Brother * Bermudatriangle - Adoptive Brother * British Indian Ocean Territoryball - Adoptive Brother * British Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Botswanaball - Adoptive Brother * Bruneiball - Adoptive Brother * Cyprusball - Adoptive Brother * Dominicaball - Adoptive Brother * Egyptball - Adoptive Cousin * Fijiball - Adoptive Sister * Gambiaball - Adoptive Brother * Ghanaball - Adoptive Brother * Guyanaball - Adoptive Brother * Hong Kongball - Adoptive Brother * Iraqball - Adoptive Brother * Israelcube - Adoptive Brother * Jamaicaball - Adoptive Brother * Kenyaball - Adoptive Brother * Kiribatiball - Adoptive Brother * Kuwaitball - Adoptive Brother * Lesothoball - Adoptive Sister * Malawiball - Adoptive Brother * Malaysiaball - Adoptive Brother * Maldivesball - Adoptive Brother * Saint Kitts and Nevisball - Adoptive Brother * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball - Adoptive Brother * Seychellesball - Adoptive Brother * Solomon Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * South Africaball - Adoptive Brother * Namibiaball - Adoptive Nephew * Sudanball - Adoptive Brother * South Sudanball - Adoptive Brother * Swazilandball - Adoptive Brother * Tringapore - Adoptive buddhist brother. * Tuvaluball - Adoptive Brother * UAEball - Adoptive Brother * USAball - Brother ** Alabamaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Alaskaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Arizonaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Arkansasball - Adoptive Nephew ** Californiaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Coloradoball - Adoptive Nephew ** Connecticutball - Nephew ** Delawareball - Nephew ** Floridaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Georgiaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Hawaiiball - Adoptive Nephew ** Idahoball - Adoptive Nephew ** Illinoisball - Adoptive Nephew ** Indianaball - Nephew ** Iowaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Kansasball - Adoptive Nephew ** Kentuckyball - Nephew ** Louisianaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Maineball - Nephew ** Marylandball - Nephew ** Massachusettsball - Nephew ** Michigancube - Nephew ** Minnesotaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Mississippiball - Adoptive Nephew ** Missouriball - Adoptive Nephew ** Montanaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Nebraskaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Nevadaball - Adoptive Nephew ** New Hampshireball - Nephew ** New Jerseyball - Nephew ** New Mexicoball - Adoptive Nephew ** New Yorkball - Nephew ** OhioRawr - Nephew ** Oklahomaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Oregonball - Adoptive Nephew ** Pennsylvaniaball - Nephew ** Rhode Islandball - Nephew ** Tennesseeball - Adoptive Nephew ** Texasball - Adoptive Nephew ** Utahball - Adoptive Nephew ** Vermontball - Nephew ** Virginiaball - Nephew ** West Virginiaball - Nephew ** Washingtonball - Adoptive Nephew ** Wisconsinball - Adoptive Nephew ** Wyomingball - Adoptive Nephew * Vanuatuball - Adoptive Brother * Yemenball - Adoptive Brother * Zambiaball - Adoptive Brother * Zimbabweball - Adoptive Brother * Cayman Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Falkland Islandsball - Brother * Gibraltarball - Cousin * Saint Helenaball, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball - Adoptive Brothers * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Turks and Caicos Islandsball - Adoptive Sister * Bangladeshball- Bengali Kebab. Brother * Myanmarball - Grandchild of Mauryaball. * NepalRawr - Hindu Brother * Pakistanball- The kebab (and inferior) version of me. Brother ** Khyber Pakhtunkhwaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Punjabball - Adoptive Nephew ** Sindhball - Adoptive Nephew ** Islamabadball - Adoptive Nephew * Sri Lankaball - Brother * Mauritiusball - Hindu Brother * Trinidad and Tobagoball - Brother * Sentineleseball - de facto adopted son Gallery CountryBall04112017110001.png MvneCBr.png India.ball.png Indiaball.png OKAuA.jpg file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png ILn7moS.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Nazi Fans.png Lmgf8dn.png Just the Same.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png FxiIu8B.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png USA's Hero.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg Different English.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Qatar 2022.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png My Cow.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png India card.png Indiaball.png ICedUau.png Cj9WD37.png The Chain of Gib.png ErQuQ4s.png HfGv7WH.png GfuJo3G.png Polandball_Planet.png Ching.png The Split.jpg Ice Cream Legacy.png Names for Turkey.png Holi Holi.png Can Into Math.png Nepal's Invention.png Santa's Slaves.png Great Success.png Employment Rate.jpg Old School.png Africaland.png Vegan Horror.png Industrialization.png No Letter K.png Free Tires.png Troubleshoot.png British Fight.png Never Learns.png Hypocrisy.png Dont Trust.png Dont Push Me.png it:Indiaball zh:印度球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Former British Colonies Category:G20 Category:Multilingual Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Indiaball Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Commonwealth countries Category:Multiethnic Category:Communist Removers Category:Indian Ocean Category:E7 Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Marathi Speaking Countryball Category:Gypsy Remover Category:SCO Category:Russia Allies Category:Hindu Lovers Category:Women rights removers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Serbia Category:Poor Category:Homosex Removers Category:UNball Category:Anti Kosovo